challengeyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kung Fu Junction
Kung Fu Junction is a popular game on ChallengeYou. The game was created by babywinter, and is the 35th Most Popular Game on ChallengeYou. The game also won second place in the Comic Book Contest. It was edged out by TheNiceDuck's "Weird World", which won first. The game was last saved on September 10, 2008. The game, as of the present, is as original as it was first launched. The game features the tower challenge style in babywinter's previous game Pueblo de Mendoza, but instead of using identical-looking buildings for the sake of symmetry, babywinter used massive animal models: snake, crane, tiger, mantis, and monkey. The game is inspired by the movie Kung Fu Panda, as evident in the massive models used in the game. The game also features "multiple paths". This means there is more than one way to finish the game. In this game, the player just need to choose one of the animals to finish. Babywinter used this to generate more plays, as members will play the game again to see the paths they missed. There are five unique paths to finish the game. The description of the game is as follows: "Three months ago, you were trapped in a kungfu world and the only way out is to beat one of the huge kungfu avatars." Story You are an ordinary kid who loves to read comic books. On your birthday, you realized that wishes should be taken seriously. The moment you blew your candles, you found yourself in Wui Gui Turtleback Woods. In the forest, you met kung fu masters. The masters taught you to be as agile as a crane, unpredictable as a mantis, flexible as a snake, strong as a tiger, and funny as a monkey. Now, you are set to your journey to defeat the mythical kung fu animals blocking your way home. You have to choose one animal to defeat. Afterward, you are led to a floating garden that happens to be a safe passage home. Features and Game Play In this game, the player must "find all diamonds and checkered finish marker" to finish the game. However, finding the diamonds is just a minor thing to do as storyline is concerned. The ten diamonds are in the crystal pool on the floating island at the end of the game. You have to retrieve the diamonds using slingshot and crumbs. In the story, this is "fishing while you wait for the supernal portal back to your realm". The main part of the game is defeating a kung fu animal by hurdling theme-specific. Unlike in previous babywinter games where you have to undergo all challenge towers, in this game, you have to choose one tower and defeat it. There are five challenges in the game, therefore, five ways to finish the game. Snake The snake in this game is green with a yellow underbelly. There are reptilian whiskers at the side of its head, just like of an old dragon. The eyes are red, and its slit tongue is sticking out. The tail rises at the back. The message at the entrance of this challenge reads: "(She)—if you can slither in a winding path, this is the destiny you have to take." The game play for the Snake features a one-way labyrinth that winds up to the top of the massive model. A bridge leads the player to the floating island. Crane The crane in this game has a white body, neck, and head. The eyes are rendered brown, and the forehead is marked with a red patch. The beak is yellowish brown. The wings are white, and seems to be in a flying stance. The entrance to the crane reads: "(Xian He)—if you can hop your way to victory, this is the test you must endure." Since the crane has pliant legs and the ability to seemingly hop in the water, the same abilities apply to how this challenge must be hurdled. Inside, the player must jump into a series of floating platforms, avoiding to fall back at the entrance. The hopping challenge has a few levels up, becoming difficult as the player reaches the exit at top. Once the player is done with the hopping challenge, he or she must dash to the floating island to finish. Monkey The monkey in this game has a brown body with yellow hands, feet, and belly. The nose and the eyes are black, while the mouth is open and you can see the red tongue. The monkey appeared to have whiskers similar to a dragon. The stance of the monkey seems like it is hugging an invisible tree. At the entrance of the monkey, the player will read: "(Houzi)—if you can climb and jump from one ladder to another, this is the way you can't resist." Since the nature of the monkey is to climb trees, and jump from one branch to another, the ladder challenge from Pueblo de Mendoza is back. This time however, ladder courses are placed side by side, and requires the player to jump down again once they climb the top of the massive model. At the end of the ladder obstacle, the player must work his or her way to the floating garden to finish. Tiger The tiger in this game is rendered yellow and orange with black stripes. It has beige belly and paws. The nose is brown, and the eyes are deep blue. The tiger also sports whiskers. At the entrance, the player can read: "(Lao Hu)—if you can pounce doors without fear of falling, this is the trial you need sprinting." In this challenge, babywinter took advantage of the tiger's nature to pounce. Players must pounce doors to get to the top. however, the rooms you are entering might have no floor, bringing the player back to the start. There are several levels to this door challenge. Once the top part is reached, the player must sprint to the floating garden to finish. inside the Mantis in Kung Fu Junction]] Mantis The mantis in this game goes in shades of green. It also has whiskers. The entrance to the mantis reads: "(Tang Lang)—if you can escape danger because of luck, this is the trail you need not waste." The character of the mantis is to jump from one location to another. It can be faster than the hopping crane. To infuse this characteristic to the game, babywinter used random teleporters. The player will be able to reach the top of the massive model by stepping into random teleporters. With sheer luck of transferring from one random teleporter to another, the player can reach the top. Once at the top, the player can run to the floating garden to finish. Trivia Here are fun trivia regarding the game: * The working title of this game is SHAOLIN. * This was the only old game of babywinter that was not revised. This is due to the fact that the title seemingly contains profanity "fu", and the game editor does not save anymore when the profanity filter was generated in ChallengeYou. * CY tried to override the profanity system by changing the title of the game (as builders cannot change the name of the game once it was first saved). CY changed the game from "Kung Fu Junction" to "KungFu Junction" (the space between Kung ''and ''Fu ''was deleted). The game can be successfully saved in this format, but instead of saving it as an old game, it will be saved as a new game. Babywinter abandoned redesigning Kung Fu Junction. * Changes in design babywinter thought for this game includes the change of the doors in the entrance. She meant to change the "scary" render to "color" when colored doors were available. This didn't materialize due to game saving issues. * This game was made without using modern additions to level crafter. The game did not use tri-walls or "height" walls. All walls in this game are of default height. * The central hall of this game that converges the massive animal models carries a giant "yin and yang" floor design made of bark render on stone. * The bigger trees in this game have leaves shaped like a "tea pot", reminiscent of stylished trees in Journey To Eden. * The game carries a similar back story as ''Journey To Eden. The main character is stuck in a different world, and must return home. * Trees in the floating island grows is all sides. That is why upside-down trees can be seen growing on the island. * This game carries a different kind of epitaph. The animals are dedicated to each of the players who finished the fastest in their challenge. These aMazers are: ** God1222 for Snake ** Haakson for Crane ** Puffly38 for Monkey ** agentbaybob for Tiger; and ** Haakson for Mantis * The model for the Tiger is a plush toy. * This game is inspired by Kung Fu Panda, but the panda was never made. Babywinter finally made a panda model in her game Chinatown Experience. Category:Games __FORCETOC__